Agree on disagree
by Smerup100
Summary: Tobirama and Izuna hates one another with everything they got, they never agree on anything. But when they finally do it is on poor naive Sakura who has no idea of what is going on, while they fight for her affection.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a big surprise to everyone when the stubbed Uchiha and Senju clan leaders agreed on having peace. For their oldest sons, at the age of 18, it was a great relief, nothing short a miracle they had both agreed on, they were happy to be friends once more, rather than being enemies trying to kill one another.

However, the two younger sons Tobirama Senju and Izuna Uchiha, at the age of 12, hated the idea, they who wanted nothing more than to kill the other one. Both of them loved their elder brother deadly and respected that they were friends it did not mean that they should like it.

Izuna was doing a whole lot better on accepting Hashirama and only ignored him altogether, while Tobirama had in accepting Madara a very hard time, and pointed it out every time he could and said every negative thing about Madara he could thing off. It was towards one another it was worse of it all, they both hated the other one with a burning passion almost as strong as their love for their elder brothers.

Tobirama was actually not the youngest of the Senju's sons that was Itama Senju at the age of 8, but the youngest of them all had in the beginning been fine and had taken after Tobirama and hissed like a snake every time an Uchiha had passed him by. However, as time passed by he slowly grew to respect the other clan, like his eldest brother, but was by no means friendlier to them because of that.

He had however suddenly gotten ill to the point where even Hashirama could do nothing to stop it. They could do nothing but watch him each day come closer to death that awaited him.

One day the two elder sons had come up with the proposal of building a village to unite the two clans so no more war could ever happen between the two of them and they would not need to worry about the future generations.

Another day after the village was first built they heard a rumor, a rumor about some sort of magic creature that could heal everything if it pleased. It was however not everyone it took, it only took those worthy and the rest… yeah, they were never heard from again.

It lived in the snow-covered mountains still in fire, and while the closes village had weather like the rest of fire the mountains was covered in snow all year round no matter what with a very hash wind to boots.

And this is where Hashirama, Madara, Izuna and Tobirama was sent to look into it and hopefully, they would find whatever it was and when they did they would ask for the creature's help it would come back with them to heal Itama.

A young girl no older than 4 was out in the flower field looking for herbs that could help with the pain and some of those pretty purple flowers that was good with the funny looking root that came from a yellow flower and if you mixed a bit of honey in it, it both tasted nice and help her get some of that "Chakra" back that Kilala always talked about.

This "Chakra" the Kilala always talked about was the green stuff that came out of her hands and helped the people in need of it. Kilala also said it could be used to hurt and protect a loved one. Kilala was the only person she knew, eh, no, the only giant talking cat with two tails that she knew.

As the wind grab hold of her hat it took off in the wind and her soft pink looking hair was free and moving with the wind her green eyes looked around only to find it gone, Kilala would not be happy with this.

Speaking of Kilala she had head from some of the people that she had healed mention once or twice that a, what was it they called it, mother's day? Or something like that. And while Sakura was pretty sure Kilala was not the one giving her life, she was the only mother Sakura had ever had and she would find something to give her!

Just as she was about to go back up the mountains to meet Kilala she felt four people coming her way, looking the way it was coming from she saw two young adults and two young teens. They didn't really look sick only out of breath which was odd when you thought about it. No one would come here if it wasn't between life and death, no one.

"Why, hello there little girl what are you doing here," the brown-haired man asked her and Sakura simply blinked at him. While he had asked her nicely Kilala always told her that one should never trust a man, much less a stager that was of the male sex!

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers much less men," Sakura said back in an innocent voice like the child she was before taking bother her hand up to cover her mouth she had talked to the stranger! Kilala was going to yell at her again!

"My name is Hashirama Senju and the white hair boy is my younger brother his name is Tobirama, the elder of the two others are Madara Uchiha and his younger brother Izuna Uchiha… now since you know our name we are no longer strangers so you can talk to us" Hashirama told the little girl kindly, she was, after all, nothing but a child and he was happy to know she was an innocent one at that, she had most likely not experienced war like them.

The pink-haired girl looks serious in thought or as serious as a, what 4 or 5-year-old child could like she was really thinking hard about what he had just said.

"I'm Sakura" She offed cutely, why would anyone leave this child alone? She was so cute! If Hashirama was any lesser man, he would take her with him home and take her in as his own! Even the small shy smile she gave them was cute!

"What are you doing here, you don't look hurt, " Sakura asked reminding Hashirama why he was her, to begin with. He looked down at the girl before them, it had been a whole day of running with on stop from the closes village, maybe her family lived nearby here and she could help them find whatever it was they were looking for.

* * *

Okay, so this will be an Izuna/Sakura/Tobirama-ish one. And Kilala is the two tail tiger that can control wind and water but can't heal its host. Also, Kilala hates men and anyone that is male.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Smerup100 here~~

I want to apologize for not writing anything in so long!  
But college gets to everyone...

Anyway, I'm back now and hopefully got more time to write now!

Also, I'm not stopping this story, but first I _am_ Going to go back and fix some of the grammar mistakes.

So yes, I'm back, oh! And sorry this isn't a capture.


End file.
